Dark Legends 3
Dark Legends 3 is the third main entry in the popular Dark Legends series. It will be released for the PlayStation 4. Summary Dark Legends 3 holds the distinction for two things in the series; 1) It's the only title not to be released for PS Vita; and 2) it's the only title to have a downloadable demo. Custom combos, the mechanic the series is known for, is still here, but now you can create more compliicated combos if you so wish. There are also five new playable characters and a very dark story (if you read on, you'll understand why), but the game is still T rated. Characters New characters *Drexel (a world champion rollerblader) *Leia (Jay's ex-girlfriend) *Ranther (a rouge member of Jay's quadron) *Quell (a circus performer; unlockable character) *Julie (a middle aged woman who fights because it's all she has left; unlockable character) *Satan (rumored to be the devil; final boss; unplayable character) Returning characters *Jay (he is now ruler of the world) *Melissa (Jay's second in command) *Johnathan (unlockable character) *Kobayashi *Doc *Jet *Li Tung *Alice *Shrewnyl *Kurt *Charlie (unlockable character) *Clay *Talon (unlockable character) *Marko *Chroma *Dellswick *Mac *Candace *Bordath *Dark Jay (unlockable character) *Emily *Marcel (unlockable character) *Neptune *Icey *Liuff *Geoff *Ultimai (unlockable character) Stages *Forest *Night Forest *North Pole *Las Vegas *Hell *Tokyo *Las Vegas *Egyptian Desert *Courtroom *Venice Beach *Nightclub *Yellowstone Park *Sewer *Dark Cathedral *Satan's Cave Story Following his victory over Schroch at the end of Dark Legends 2, Jay believes he is ready to take on the world. After killing all the world leaders, he declares himself Emperor of Earth. His army quickly scatters all over the globe, killing anyone who opposes Jay's rule. Ultimai and Johnathan later placed a bounty on his head. Jay quickly learns of this deception and, in response and to lure out the conspirators, announces an international fighting tournament. No rules, no restrictions. One of the combatants is Leia, Jay's ex-girlfriend. Legend has it that after Leia got sick of his foot fetish and telling him about it, Jay became furious and dumped her. After the break up, he befriended (and manipulated) a figure skataer named Melissa, who would become his second in command after he took control of Earth. He soon became a low-life, kidnapping teenage girls and young women and trying to see their feet. Should they have refused, Jay killed them. Afterward, he had his fun with his victim's feet. He also contemplated world domination, but stayed true to his word when Ultimai's tournament was announced. While behind the scenes, a demonic entity who claimed to be the devil was discovered and freed by Ultimai and Johnathan in a desperate attempt to strip Jay of power... = Dark Legends 3D = Dark Legends 3D is a port of Dark Legends 3 on the Nintendo 3DS. It will be released in tandem with Dark Legends 4. Summary Every character that appeared in Dark Legends 3 (including the final boss, Satan) as well as every stage will appear in this game. Additionally, eight new characters (5 from the Dark Legends Rewind series, as well as Schroch from Dark Legends 2) will be exclusive to this version, as well as a few stages from other Dark Legends games. The custom combo system is still present, but it may be a bit harder to take full advantage of due to the button layout of the 3DS. You can also assign certain character moves to be used on the 3DS touch screen for ease of use. Additionally the wall bounce and ground bounce mechanic makes appears from Dark Legends Rewind 3. There will be an arcade mode (though without the character prologues, rival battles, and endings), a traditional versus mode, an online mode, a training mode, and a mode called imposter battle (similar to Tekken's ghost battles) Characters All 32 characters from the original Dark Legends 3 are playable in this version, along with eight new characters exclusive to Dark Legends 3D. Additionally, all characters are available to play from the start. * Jay * Melissa * Johnathan * Charlie * Ultimai * Candace * Kobayashi * Mac * Kurt * Dellswick * Chroma * Icey * Marko * Neptune * Emily * Marcel * Jet * Li Tung * Talon * Doc * Geoff * Bordath * Clay * Liuff * Alice * Shrewnyl * Leia * Ranther * Drexel * Quell * Julie * Drea (Dark Legends Rewind 3 version) * Arch * El Fierce * Willow * Shuckle * Schroch (toned down version of the Dark Legends 2 boss) * Akagi Palmer (belongs to Zhinkairi on this wiki) * Junichiro Mishichige (belongs to NermalTheBunny on this wiki) * Satan (unplayable boss) Stages *Distorted Site *Basketball Court *Pumpkin Festival *Forest *Night Forest *North Pole *Las Vegas *Hell *Tokyo *Las Vegas *Egyptian Desert *Courtroom *Venice Beach *Nightclub *Yellowstone Park *Sewer *Dark Cathedral Category:Games